


Music

by 27twinsister



Series: AroWriMo 2021 [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Aromantic spectrum, Asexual Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Headcanon, Neurodiversity, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Shinnosuke didn't like silence. He liked being in an environment with other people, or with background noise. That only caused a bit of trouble at home once he lived with Kiriko.The note contains my headcanons for Shinnosuke and what the words mean.
Relationships: Shijima Kiriko/Tomari Shinnosuke
Series: AroWriMo 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137806
Kudos: 5
Collections: AroWriMo 2021





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Demiromantic: Shinnosuke is only able to experience romantic attraction to people he has an emotional connection with  
> Asexual: Shinnosuke doesn't experience sexual attraction  
> Neurodivergent: Shinnosuke is neurodivergent and being "in top gear" refers to when he's (hyper)focused and engaged in something.

Shinnosuke didn't like silence. He liked being in an environment with other people, or with background noise.  
That only caused a bit of trouble at home once he lived with Kiriko. He always had music on at home, usually through speakers because he lived alone. It wasn't that loud, but it distracted Kiriko sometimes.  
Kiriko got him a pair of headphones. That helped a lot.  
It also caused the problem of Shinnosuke not listening to Kiriko because he was listening to music.  
"You can put on some white noise. That's not silence. I'll go turn the fan on," Kiriko said, trying to find a compromise.  
"No, that won't help. White noise is..." he made a face. "I don't like it."  
"What about those videos of a fireplace?" Kiriko asked. Maybe it wasn't seasonally appropriate, but it was a compromise.  
They managed to find a fireplace channel. Shinnosuke decided to just try doing something in the same room, while focusing on something else.  
It wasn't music, Shinnosuke knew that without looking at the screen, but the consistent sound followed by occasional crackles and sounds of wood moving did help.  
And in his brain, he did sort of make it like a song, like a melody he could listen to.  
It was his new favourite music.  
Maybe sometime he would dance to it with Kiriko.


End file.
